Past, Coming Back
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: Rei keeps having familiar dreams, along with that he is vistited by someone very familiar to him. Who is it, and what's with the dreams? read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters so don't ask! On with the story.

Chapter 1

Leaves crunched under the feet of a 6-year-old boy. Running trough the woods. He turned his golden eyes to see the horror that was behind him. His entire village burning to the ground. Tears crystallized in the young boys' eyes.

" Mama! Papa! Were are you?!" The boy shouted. "Mama! Papa! Come on! We have to go! Hurry!" The boy shouted again. Gasping he turned every which way to try to find his parents. He ran full speed back to the village. 

"Mama! Papa!" he called for them. The flames roaring, and a searing heat caused the boy to back away. He desperately searches the flames for his parents. 

"Mom…Dad…Where are you?" A tear slowly fell down his face as rain feel from darkened sky above. The boy fell to his knees crying. He shook as he cried out for his parents again. The boy looked up and gasped at what he saw…

" NO!" A 16-year-old boy sat bolt right up in his bed. Panting, he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he closed his eyes again.

"Just a nightmare." He muttered to himself. 

" Hey Rei, you okay." A voice came from the door. He looked up to see a navy-haired boy with red eyes looked at him. Rei smiled,

" Yes Tyson, I'm okay. What are you doing up anyway?" 

" Couldn't sleep." Rei nodded.

" I could use some company, Rei." Rei softly laughed a,

"I'll won't be going to sleep any time soon Tyson, so I'll stay up with you." Tyson smiled.

"Cool." Rei threw the covers off his bed and walked out to the living-room where the other boy was sitting in front of the TV 

"Well it's no wonder you can't sleep, look at all this sweets." Rei commented as he looked at candy wrappers on the floor. " Kai isn't going to be to happy with you, you know that right?" 

"Kai is never happy with me." 

"This'll make him even more unhappy when he finds this." Tyson shrugged and Rei sighed. He brushed candy wrappers off of the couch and sat down. He glanced at what Tyson was watching. 

" Superman Tyson?" Rei arched an eyebrow at the younger boy. Tyson just shrugged again. Rei again sighed at this. 

" How long have you been up Tyson?" 

"All night." Rei stared at Tyson like he had three heads.

"All night? All night? So your saying you haven't gotten any sleep what so ever."

" Nope." Tyson then yawned and lay back on the couch and before Rei knew it the boy was asleep. Rei sighed and looked out the window, the sun slowly slipping in the sky. He then picked himself off the couch and shut the TV off and picked up all the candy wrappers. He then pulled out a blanket and lay it down over the slumbering boy. Rei turned around to come face to face with…

"Kai!" Rei gasped in surprise as he fell to the floor. He looked up at his slate haired crimson-eyed leader. Rei smiled,

"Hey Kai. Didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously." Rei picked himself up and looked at the captain again. 

"Something the matter Kai?" Rei followed his gaze to see he was looking at Tyson snoring his head off on the couch.

" He stayed up again didn't he?"

" Uhhh…" Rei didn't say anything. Kai took this as a yes and growled. "Don't be mad Kai! It wasn't his fault he couldn't sleep!"

" Oh and whose fault is it Rei?' It's his own fault that he ate to many candy bars and couldn't fall sleep until dawn!" Rei groaned as he rolled his eyes. He saw his team captain make his way to the slumbering boy. Rei gasped and stepped in front of him.

" Move Rei1" Rei stubbornly crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

" No." 

" Move Rei." Kai ordered again. Rei just stubbornly stood in his way. Every time Kai would move Rei would step in his way. Kai growled. 

"Let him sleep Kai. Just this once." Rei asked.

" No. No one slacks off. No exceptions." Rei groaned. 

"Okay how about this. Today will be a day off and we'll practice as long as you want tomorrow." Kai thought about it for a minute,

"Hmmm, No." Rei growled as he stopped Kai again. 

"Well then how about if…" 

" You can't keep defending him Rei! He is going to have to learn from his own mistakes." 

"Kai…"

"No!"

"But," 

"NO!" 

"But…"

"NO Rei!" Rei looked at him through half closed eyes. Kai could see that he wasn't backing down, but neither was he. So Rei wouldn't move that could work to his advantage.

"Okay Rei have it your way." Rei raised an eyebrow Kai wouldn't just gave up like this, then with out warning Kai "accidentally" knocked Rei on top of the slumbering boy.

"Hey!" Rei and Tyson cried out simultaneously before the crashing to the floor. Rei picked himself up but was knocked down as Tyson sat up pulling the covers out from under Rei. Rei picked himself up and glared at Kai who just smirked down at them. 

"That was not fair Kai!" Rei growled as he stood up again.

"Training begins in an hour, be ready." Kai walked away. Rei growled as he stood up and helped Tyson up.

"Sorry Tyson." Tyson mumbled something incoherent and stumbled up the stairs. Rei watched Tyson and sighed. He felt somewhat sorry for him, but Kai was right he had to learn to skimp on the snacks. Rei shook his head as he walked up stairs him self. 

"I've found you, little kitten. Thought you could escape me, but I found you again, this time you won't escape." 

A shadowed figure smirked then he moved out of view. 

A.N.- Tada! Another story. Hope you enjoy. So be kind and Review for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. 

Chapter 2

Rei walked outside and filled his lungs with fresh air. He opened his eyes and looked at the blue sky, not a cloud in sight. A cool breeze swept through his raven hair. 

"It's going to be a good day today, I can feel it." Then he heard yelling and arguing coming his way,

" And I spoke to soon." Rei turned to see Tyson yelling at Kai, and Kai of course was arguing back. Rei rolled his eyes and made his way to the two. 

"Why don't you make me!"

"Don't push me Tyson!" Kai growled 

" Oh! Did I upset his majesty? So sorry. Not!" Kai growled and was about to hit Tyson. Rei ran up just in time to catch his fist.

" Now Kai, Hitting Tyson won't get him to comply to you." Kai glared at the younger blader, Rei just looked calmly up at him. Kai growled at him and jerked his fist out of Rei's grip.

"Fine, but he still has to train!" Kai hissed as he stomped off. Rei watched him until Kai was out of sight then he turned to Tyson with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. 

"What was that about?"

"He was whining to me being to slow."

"You shouldn't be so rash, Tyson." 

" Me? Rash? No way." Rei sighed and shook his head. " We better get started, before the almighty Kai chews us out." 

"Do we have too?" 

"Yes Tyson we do. Now come on."

With a groan Tyson trudged along with others to train. Little did they know that a pair of eyes were watching them. _"I'll get you yet my kitty. You won't escape me this time." _ He chuckled as he watched the Chinese blader continue to practice. The figure moved so he was closer to the boy and prepared his attack. 

" Ha! You'll never beat me Rei!" Tyson challenged.

" Think again! Go Driger! Tiger Claw!" Rei commanded his bit. A tiger rose out of Rei's blade and attacked very swiftly. Tyson growled as his blade began to wobble.

"Go Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Then a dragon emerged from Tysons blade and formed a fierce wind around the bey-dish. The branches above Rei began to sway, then

'Crack!' 

Tyson saw a branch begin to break he gasped,

"Rei look out!" Rei looked above him and his eyes got wide, but jumped out of the way in the nick of time. He rolled a couple of times before stopping. He looked up panting,

"What in the…how did that happen?" Rei asked as he looked at the tree and then at the branch. 

" Hey Rei are you okay?'" 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rei picked him self at the branch then shrugged it off. He picked up his blade. 

" I think that's enough training for today. Don't you?" 

" No Tyson we have to keep training. Just because a tree branch almost hit me doesn't give us any reason to quit. We keep training." Rei walked back to the bey-dish. 

" Well? Anyone going to fight me?" Rei questioned. Tyson looked at Max who looked back at him and shrugged. Max was going to battle Rei this time. The set their blades in their launches.

"3…2…1 Let It Rip!"

As the bladers battled the figure growled.

"You won't get away from me next time." Then he disappeared. At sun down they all walked inside. 

"Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed. See you all tomorrow." 

"Night Rei." 

"G' night Rei." Rei walked up the stairs to his room. He dressed down and got into sleeping clothes. He lay down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

Rei was running through the woods as the wind whipped at his face as sticks and leaves crunched under his feet. 

"Get back here! Boy! Come back!" The boy kept running panting hard his chest and the back of his throat burning with lack of oxygen. _" I have to get away! I just have to! I can't end up like my village." _The boy ran and dodged into the hole of a tree and hid there. 

Panting he leaned against the tree trunk and closed his eyes sweat beading his face. He quickly brushed it off. 

"He's around here somewhere. He's not that fast find him and bring him to me." 

"Yes sir." Rei hid deeper into the tree. He put his hand over his mouth to try and quite his breathing. 

" Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Nice kitty, kitty, kitty. I won't hurt you just come out and give your self up. I will go easy on you. If you just come out now!" Rei heard an unusually nice and calming voice calling to him.

"I don't get how this one boy could have escaped the fire. It is impossible." 

"Shut up you fool! Find him! Bring him to me alive." 

"Yes sir." The other man walked away. Rei closed his eyes hoping that they wouldn't find him. He began to shake, he was alone and scared, and he wanted his parents. He let out a small whimper. 

The man turned hearing a small whimper. 

" I think I found what I'm looking for." He smirked as he bent down and pulled the young boy out by his foot.

" Hey, Let me go! I don't want to go! Let me go!" The man smirked as he brought the boy to his face. 

" You mine now." 

"NO!" Rei shouted again. He was sitting bolt right up. He wiped sweat from his face as he tried to catch his breath. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, he clicks on the light and turned on the faucet, and he then splashed water in his face. 

" Man, what is with these dreams." He looked at him self in the mirror. " Are they dreams? Or just locked away memories." He furrowed his brow as he dried his face off.

" If they are memories then why come out now?" He sighed and walked over to his window. He looked out to the pale moon light that lay on the landscape. 

" What is wrong with me?" he asked him self. He gazed out the window again then made his way over to the bed. He flopped on it and sighed. Rei glanced at his alarm clock, 3:15 am. Great now I'm up and I can't get back to sleep. He sat up and pick up Driger. He gently stroked the chip and smiled. This is the only thing he had left of his village. He held it to his heart as a tear slowly fell down his face. 

Rei made his way over to the window again and gazed out it. Slowly the Chinese blader fell asleep. A creepy shadow looked at the boy in the window.

" Soon, Rei soon I'll get you. And you won't escape me again." The figure then chuckled evilly before he faded into the darkness. 

A.N.- Another chapter done and completed. Hope you enjoyed it! So if you liked it you know what to do. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

The figure moved from the shadows and like smoke rose him self to the window where Rei lay. An evil smirk crossed his features. He gently lifted the latch and opened the window. 

" He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." He moved hair from the boy's face. He watched as the boy's face changed to fear in his sleep. He smirked knowing it was him who gave the boy the nightmares. He smirked as he floated away and watched waiting for the boy to wake. 

Rei was sitting in a dark cell, shivering as the cool wind blew across him. His hair hanging in his face. He looked up when he heard his cell door open. He pulled him self further into the corner, hoping he wouldn't be seen. 

"Come here boy, the master will see you now." The man reached out for the boy; he grabbed his collar, but only pulled out a shirt.

"Huh? What the…?" Then quietly Rei crept out of his corner and as the man was pulling collar out of the corner he slipped the keys out of the mans pocket and scurried out the cell he chuckled to him self as he shut and looked the door. The man turned around and growled as a smirking Rei ran down the hall.

" He's escaped! Kon's on the loose! Get him! Get him!" Yelled one of the guards. The alarms sounded as the Rei ran down to the end of the hallway. And as he turned the corner…

"Ahh!" Rei sat up fast and then yelled as he lost his balance. Rei fell out the window, but grabbed onto the sill of the window. Panting Rei tried to pull him self up to the window. _" Man! How'd the window open anyway." _ He asked him self as he hoisted him self-back on the window. 

Panting he leaned against the wall again closing his eyes trying to regain normal breathing.

"How'd the window open in the first place?'" Rei questioned himself. He took in one big breath and sighed he then reached out and pulled the windows closed and locked them. He looked out the window again before pulling the blinds over it. 

"What is with these dreams? Why do I keep having them? What's going on?" He splashed water on his face and dried his face off and looked at him self in the mirror. He saw a raven-haired golden eyed, tan 16-year-old boy gazing back at him. 

Rei soon walked down the stairs with is usually attire on. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some milk to drink. He poured some in a glass. He walked onto the porch and watched the sun slip into the blue sky. He smiled as he leaned against the wall. 

He was about to take a drink of his milk when…

"Hey Rei!" Rei spilled his milk all down his shirt. He wiped the milk off his chin and looked at his visitor. He came face to face with Max.

"Good Morning Max." Rei sighed. Max looked at Rei then blushed slightly as he the milk drenched shirt.

" Sorry Rei…" Rei just smiled and softly laughed,

"Don't worry about it Max." Rei smiled and walked inside, leaving the blonde outside. He softly groaned as he looked at his shirt.

"Great another shirt wasted at the beginning of the day. After he changed his shirt. He walked down stairs but didn't get to far when,

'Crash' 

Someone crashed into him. Rei landed with an 'oof' on the hardwood floor.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Rei hissed. He opened his eyes as weight was lifted off him.

" You should watch where you're going Rei!" A cold voice hissed at him. Rei growled as he glared up at the crimson eyed captain.

"I wasn't the one who was running from…" 

"I wasn't running from anything!" 

"Then why were you running?"

"I wasn't running…"

"Sure." Rei rolled his eyes as he stood up. "If you weren't running what were you doing?"

" Attempting to catch the glutton Tyson." 

"Where is he?" 

"Don't know, and could care less." Rei sighed.

"I'll go get him." 

"Whatever, but make sure you're not late to…"

"I know Kai! And I won't be. Max is already outside." 

"Whatever." 

Rei made his way around the house.

"Tyson! Tyson! It's me, Rei! You can come out now." Rei sighed as he heard moving behind him.

"Tyson?" He turned around and walked towards the movement. He pulled back some boxes. "

"Tyson? Is that you?" He looked but saw nothing. 

"I swear I heard something from behind here." He was about to walk around when the smell of smoke came to his nose. He then gasped with horror.

Kai was out in the yard watching Tyson and Max battle. Tyson had shown up but Rei was still gone. He just thought that Rei got lost in the mansion, all though that was highly unlikely, he shrugged it off. 

Tyson looked up as he had just won the battle.

"Hey! Did you see that Kai I…" he stooped and gasped in horror. 

"What's up Tyson?" Tyson turned his blonde-headed friend towards the house. He too gasped at what he saw, only when Kai smelt smoke he opened his eyes and gapped in horror as the house. It was on fire.

"Oh-No! Where's Rei?" 

"I didn't see him come out of the house! He must still be inside!" 

"We have to get him out!" 

"But how?" 

Kai growled as the other two just stood there. He took off towards the house.

Rei coughed again as smoke filled the air. He squinted he tried to see his way. Sweat began to bead his body as the heat hit him. He swiped some away from his brow as he tried to fond away out.

" Man this was stupid. Why did I even come back this far? Oh man." Rei coughed again as he took in more smoke. His eyes golden eyes began to water. He blinked them away. 

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He squinted around an exit he spotted a door. Went over to it as fast as he could and tried to open it but jerked it back finding to be searing hot. 

He tried to find an alternate route. He moved across the room to find a window. He then tripped on something and tumbled over until he smacked his head on the wall. He softly cried out in pain before slipping unconscious.

Kai tried to make his way through the smoke he coughed a little as he inhaled some smoke. 

"Darn it Rei! Where are you?" Kai swiftly moved away from falling rubble. He coughed again from the mixture of dust and smoke.

"Rei! Where are you?" Kai yelled but the roar of the flames drowned his voice out. He cursed to him self as more rubble fell aflame. He had to find Rei and get out before the fire consumed them both. 

"Darn it! Where are you Rei?" Kai looked through the smoke he was about to leave when he spotted him.

"Rei!" Kai rushed over to the unconscious boy. He noticed a gash on the Reis' head. Here moved his scarf and wrapped it around his head. He then picked the limp boy up and tried to go out of the way he came.

Outside Max was getting worried.

"Shouldn't Kai be out by now?" 

"Kai can handle him self, I'm sure Kai and Rei are safe." Tyson reassured his blonde friend. _"Come on Kai! Come on!" _ Tyson looked at the house engulfed in flames. Worry filled the young navy haired teen blue eyes. 

"They've in there to long. We have to do something." Max started to go to the house.

"No wait!"

"Huh?" 

"We can't go in there. It would give Kai two more people to save. We have to stay here." Max looked at Tyson then at the flaming house. 

"Can we at least call the fire department?"

"Yes!" Max wiped out his cell phone and dialed 911. After two minutes Max looked at the flaming house.

"They'll be here as soon as they can." 

"I hope they're fast. Huh?" Tyson noticed a figure move in the bushes. 

"What's that?" Tyson crept over to the bush. 

"Tyson what are…" 

"Shh!"

"What?" 

"There is something over there." Max looked over to where Tyson was moving. Then he too noticed movement in the bushes. They crept over to the bush and tackled the person. Tyson pinned the person to the ground, he noticed the man had dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" 

"What is wrong with you kid?" 

"Who are you and why were you hiding in the bushes?" 

"That is none of your business. Kid! Now get off me." Tyson narrowed his eyes. 

"Tell who you are!" Before the man could answer the heard the house groan and then gasped as the house caved in.

"NO!" 

A.N.- The third chapter! Did They make it out. Wait and see. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I really have to remind you? 

Chapter 4

"Rei! Kai!" Max yelled into the wind. His blonde hair blowing in front of his pale face and deep blue eyes filled with worry. Tyson growled as he looked at the face of the man, who looked not worried but glad.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" 

"What would make you say that?" The man asked.

  
"Because you seem less than worried about our friends, you seem happy!" The man chuckled a low chuckle.

"But I am happy, I finally killed the last of the Wens." The man laughed Tyson growled as he glared at the man. 

"They are dead now becau…"

"Wait, Tyson! Look!" Max pointed to a figure walking away from the fire holding a limp figure. 

"It's Kai!" Max exclaimed. Tyson softly sighed as he caught sight of them; he turned his blue eyes to where sirens.

"They sure took their sweet time." Tyson grumbled.

"Get off me brat!" The man yelled at Tyson just stuck out his tongue. 

"NO! You are going to stay put, and I am going to make you!" 

"Not if I have anything to say about it." With that the man jerked himself up sending Tyson rolling backwards. The took off in a dead run.

"Hey! Get back here coward!" Tyson yelled as he bolted after him. The man chuckled as he looked at the boy trying to catch up, then he bumped into something. The man fell back.

"I don't think you are going any where." Max stated with a frown on his usually happy face.

"Get out of my way brat!" The man dashed away pushing Max aside on his way. Tyson and Max both jumped at the same time landing on the man. They all fell to the ground with a thud.

The man tried to get away but realized it was futile as he growled and cursed under his breath. 

It stared to rain as the fire trucks and ambulance arrived. The policemen took the man away; he had been wanted for several murders before. As they loaded him up the man screamed,

"I am not finished! I will be back!" They shoved him into the cop car and drove off. Max and Tyson ran to meet the two boys, one still unconscious. Kai looked down at the white tiger. Reis breathing was ragged and was cut in several places. Blood was dabbed on his pants, shirt and Kais scarf He had a major burn on his arm. 

Kai on the other hand looked just fine. He had a few minor burns on his face and hand. Other than that Kai was fine. The doctors loaded Rei up on a stretcher and put him the ambulance. Kai watched as the lights faded into the night.

"Hey, are you alright Kai?" Kai turned his crimson eyes to lay upon Tyson.

"Fine." He mumbled. _"But I'm so sure about Rei…" _Kai thought as he walked away.

They all waited in the waiting room of the hospital. Max was sitting in a chair; elbows on his knees and fingers folded together and had his chin resting on his fingers, a worried look in his deep blue eyes. Tyson was pacing the floor with his hands behind his back. His blue eyes were on the floor. Kai was leaning against the wall. His eye closed, and arms crossed over his chest. 

"Argh! This is ridiculous! I so tired of waiting1" Tyson exclaimed scaring a few of the other people in the waiting room. 

"Sit down Tyson. And stop yelling this a hospital, not a football field." Tyson glared at the older teen. 

" I know this a hospital, I just can't wait any longer! I want to know how Rei is doing!" 

"Tyson, sit and shut up. They are still caring for his wounds, so sit down, pipe down and shut up!" Kai hissed. Tyson sent another glare his direction, but listened to him any way. Kai let out a sigh.

__

"Oh, Rei be okay…" Kai thought to himself. He had to admit he was worried about the white tiger. He turned his gaze over to a nearby window. Dark clouds hung over the city, and rain slapped against the window. Lighting flashed in the sky and if you looked close enough you would be able to see a glint of worry in those crimson eyes of his. 

"Hiwatari, Kai?" Kai turned at the call of his last name. 

"Yes." Kai made his way to the nurse.

"Are you Kai?" Kai nodded. 

"I am, What is wrong? Is Rei alright?" Kai said hiding the worry in his voice. 

"Well he has sever burns on his arms and neck. He has a huge gash on his fore head and he seems to have broken and cracked a few of his ribs, we are afraid that on of the bones have punctured his lungs." 

"What are his chances of living?" The nurse and lowered her head.

" He has a 10 to 90 percent chance of living." Kai hid the worry in his eyes. He just nodded.

"When can we see him?" 

"You can go now if you wish." Kai nodded. The nurse walked off as Kai walked towards his teammates.

"Well? What did she say? Is Rei going to be alright?" Kai looked up at them. When he didn't answer they took it as bad news.

"What are his chances of living?" Tyson asked in a low tone.

"About a 10 to 90 percent chance of living." Kai stated in a dull whisper. Maxs eyes filled with crystal tears. 

"Oh…Rei…" Max whispered as he bowed his head. Tyson couldn't believe it he rushed away from his teammates and dashed to the room Rei was staying at. He walked in and looked at the sleeping tiger. Tyson walked over to his bed and sat beside him. 

"Come on Rei. You can make it. You aren't going to die I know it. Come on Rei. You can live. You have to." Tyson whispered as tears threatened his navy blue eyes. His friend was almost as pale as the sheets and had a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. His chest rising and falling as shallow breathing emitted from him. The monitor beeped along with Reis heart beat.

Max came in his deep blue eyes filled with tears; some were already falling down his pale face. He walked to Reis side and almost burst into tears at the sight of his fallen teammate.

"Oh Rei…" Was all Max could say, he was at a loss for words. He caressed Reis hand. Then lastly Kai walked through the door. He laid eyes on their wounded friend. He almost gasped. Kai made his way over to the wall. He leaned against it and closed his eyes.

__

"Come on Rei. You have to make it through, we need you Rei. Don't leave. God please let this boy live. He has done nothing to deserve this. Please if you are there, answer my prayer."

Kai prayed this silent prayer. He opened his crimson eyes and looked toward the darkened world outside, storming. /he turned his head towards his teammates. He could tell that they were saying their silent prayers. 

"Come on Rei, Please don't give up on us. Live Rei you have to you just have too." Tyson whispered as he blinked back a few tears in his navy blue eyes. The slipped down his face. He let out a shuddered breath.

"This is my fault…if I hadn't ran to hide he wouldn't have had to look for me and got stuck inside. This is my fault. I am so sorry Rei!" Tyson sobbed as he lay his head on his friends bed. Max looked over at his navy haired friend, then back down at Rei.

"Come Rei, don't leave us, you'll leave so much behind. Please make it through. Please." The blonde boy continued to cress Reis hand. 

Then with a loud crash of thunder, Rei's heart monitor went flat…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hey! Sorry it took me so long but, it's here, the 5th chapter to "Past Coming back", Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They all stared in horror at the heart monitor, was it true? Was he really gone? It couldn't be. He's the tiger, the one who doesn't give up...has he? Max and Tysons' eyes crystallized with tears. Letting out a sigh Kai just turned to the now raging storm. Kai was calm as normal, but Max was just in tears and Tyson was quietly letting tears fall down his face. Kai looked at Tyson, whose face wore a guilty look on it, walking over Kai put a hand on Tysons' shoulder and said quietly,  
  
"Tyson, Go home. It's late."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go, there's no point in you two staying."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll go in a few minuets...just go now!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Tyson." Max said quietly, "Don't fight. Let's just go."  
  
Tyson sighed and looked at his fallen friend. Shaking his head he walked out with Max. After they had gone Kai shut the door and as he looked over at the raven- haired tiger, the lightning lit up the unshed tears in his eyes. Walking over and sitting in the chair beside Rei. Sighing he started, to begin his speech,  
  
"Listen Rei, I'm not the best at doing this, but I have to say I can't belive you've left already. The team needs you, your spirit, and your kindness. Rei don't give up on the team." Sighing Kai continued, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I have to say Rei, you're the best...well the only friend I've had, you are the only one who actually listens to me. Rei don't leave me behind, come back..."  
  
The last part couldn't be heard because it was softer than a whisper. Closing his eyes he accidentally let a tear fall from it. Gasping he put his finger on the tear and pulled it away. This surprised him, never had he shad a tear, in his entire life. Shock took over his face, had the death of a team member lead him to frying. No it was the loss of a friend, a close friend. He hated this. He hated crying. Squeezing his eyes shut he cursed.  
  
"Rei look at this! I'm crying because of you! You left the team!" Kai stormed over to the window leaning against it and as gazed out of it the lighting flashed in his anger filled eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut he growled low in his throat. This wasn't supposed to happen, then why? Why did it have to be him? Why not me. Why was that guy after him? Looking back at Rei, Then Kai noticed something.  
  
"Could it be? Is this real?" Kai gapped at what he saw. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. – Sorry for taking forever on this! I have been busy, very busy. Anyway as you can already tell this is the last chapter to "Past, coming back". This story is coming to a close. Don't worry though I am working on a sequel! I will update a lot faster on this one I promise. SO anyway On with the last chapter!

**Last Chapter**

Kai couldn't help, but stare. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There before stood three angels, or that's what he thought. They were a man and a woman. The woman was of medium height and had long black hair that was back in a braid and her eyes were a royal blue. She was dressed in a white dress with light blue shoes. The man was probably an inch or two taller than the woman. He had dark brown hair and wore a baggy red shirt and blue pants. The mans eyes were a lighter color of gold.

They were looking down at Rei, watching him. The mother reached down and caressed his face and smiled. The man reached down and grabbed Rei's hand and gently squeezed it. Kai was confused as he watched this.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered. The woman looked over at him and said,

"You must be young Kai."

"Y-yes. So what?"

"You don't need to worry."

"Who said I was worried?"

The woman just shook her head and softly laughed. The man then addressed him,

"We want to thank you."

"For…?"

"Being a wonderful leader."

Then another voice came in. They all looked when they heard it.

"And a great friend."

"R-Rei?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought that…?"

"I was. But not now."

"How?"

"Them."

"Who are they?"

"My parents."

"Your parents? Didn't they…?"

" Die? Yeah, My village caught on fire and they got were stuck in the middle of it. They saved me so that I could live."

" How did the fire start?"

" At first no one could figure it out, but now we know that it was by a person who just didn't like our people and wanted to wipe us from the face of the earth. It was pretty stupid if you ask me."

Kai couldn't believe this. Someone set a whole village on fire, and just because they were racist. That was pretty retarded. Kai shook his head as all this information was coming to him. He looked at the ghosts then back at Rei.

"So is that why the guy was after you?"

"Yeah. He somehow found out that I escaped and hunted me down. Luckily he didn't succeed."

"He almost did."

"But didn't!"

Kai just sighed as he watched Rei talk to his parents, in Chinese. After awhile they hugged him and they disappeared. Rei sighed as he laid down on the pillow. He closed his eyes, then he smiled. He turned his head over and looked at Kai. Kai was looking out the window, the storm had cleared up and know the stars were starting to come out.

"Hey, Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For…?"

"Being a great leader and a wonderful friend. I know it was you who came in to rescue me."

"Humph, I only save you because you are the only sane one on this stupid team and an adequate blader."

"Adequate blader?"

"Yes, Problem?"

"No, no problem."

"Good."

Rei just softly laughed as he closed his eyes again. A few Weeks later Rei was able to leave the hospital and left with his friends, they decided to have celebration. They bought movies, snacks and a whole bunch of soda. They stayed up the whole night just watching movies and eating snacks, playing games, (which surprising all of them Kai had joined.) and basically had a great time.

After awhile they all feel asleep, except Kai. He sat up and walked over to the window. He smiled his rare Kai smile and looked back at his team.

"I guess they aren't so bad."

I quietly admitted to himself. He looked back out the window and what he saw made his heart stop in his chest. There written on the ground was

' You won't escape me this time Hiwatari!'

**END!**

Well hope you enjoyed it! And I will get started on the Sequel as soon as possible! Until then Ja ne!


End file.
